Segundo método para deshacerse de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Algo básico, un pequeño consejo sobre cómo deshacerse de estas criaturas fácil y rápido, eh aquí un ejemplo para el mismo. Engañarlos. Por pedido para deliciustomato. USA x Escocia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de sus dueños, historia mía.

Fic para deliciustomato, del pedido de "Primer método para deshacerse de un demonio", aquí ta lo que quería, espero le guste

* * *

Segundo método para deshacerse de un demonio.

Engañarlos.

Algo simple y efectivo, claro, posee algo de dificultad pero es cien por ciento factible. ¿Problemas? No. Sin embargo es posible que tarde más que otros métodos, el motivo es que cuando la especie del demonio es fuerte entonces se alarga la tarea.

Empecemos, este método cociste en engañar y hacer que se aleje, pero se preguntarán ¿de qué forma se puede engañar a un demonio? Fácil, simplemente hazle creer que estás bajo su mando y que harás cualquier costa por él, es cuando se vuelven algo predecibles y aprendes a leer su mente. ¿Después? Mientes, sé que a veces no es fácil mentirles a estas criaturas pero créanme que si aprendes es como mentirle y engañar a cualquier humano.

¿Quieren saber cómo un humano logró hacer esto? Creo que sí. Aquí va el ejemplo:

Alfred F. Jones, un joven norteamericano que es literalmente jodido por un demonio. Es que cuando consigue una trabajo le monta bromas y le daña todo por lo que termina despedido de la peor forma, lo máximo que logró mantenerse en una puesto estable fueron apenas tres meses; pero eso es poco, casi lo condenan veinte años en prisión por asesinato, ¿el verdadero responsable? Kirkland, Scott Kirkland es el demonio que le hace la vida imposible a Alfred.

Un día hasta trató de matarlo, a pensar que le divierte hacerle pasar malos ratos, lo hizo tropezar para que cayera desde un balcón de un quinto piso sólo para verle si era de los afortunados que sobreviven o no, según el pelirrojo de ojos verdes fue una lástima que tuviera tantísima suerte de caer en un toldo y un cuerpo fuerte que le permitiera poder recuperarse con terapias, según el norteamericano fue, en parte, una desgracia saber que tendría que seguir soportando a ese ser y según los médicos fue una tremenda suerte y un milagro que no le dejara más secuelas que una daño en los ojos por los nervios que se dañaron en la caída, lentes de por vida no sonaban tan malo además de sentarle bien.

No obstante el rubio de ojos azules se encontraba harto de todo, ese tipo lo molestaba desde que era un preadolescente y contaba con 21 años ahora. Pero en fin, otra discusión surgía por las burlas del mayor

—No eres más que un simple humano -dijo con superioridad el alado con un fuerte acento escocés.

— ¿¡Entonces qué putas haces aquí?! -gritó exasperado el menor.

—Me divierte verte sufrir -rió descaradamente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

—Ah… entonces eres un demonio homosexual sádico -le miró con burla.

—Estás loco -encendió su cigarrillo con una llama que creó él mismo.

—No...Ya decía yo, te has enamorado de mí ¡hahahaha!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso? -lo encaró molesto- jamás me enamoraría de un simple mortal.

— ¿Qué no? ¿Y sí apostamos? Puedes seguir jodiéndome la vida como de costumbre pero está vez será diferente.

—No tengo esos deseos ni con mujeres, y lo que insinuarás será sexo -caló profundamente.

—Entonces no tienes que perder, ¿aceptas la apuesta?

—No me has dicho nuestros términos.

—Creo que es obvio, si gano te largas de mi vista y con los que me relaciono te acercas.

— ¿Si gano yo? -el humo espeso y tóxico se intensificaba.

—Haces lo que quieras conmigo.

— ¿Plazo?

—Tres meses, ¡Pero! Tienes que usar tu forma humana, como lo hiciste otras veces, puedes decir lo que quieras de nuestra relación siempre y cuando no hagas bromas que pongan a cualquiera en peligro y que sí apareces todos te puedan ver, por eso serás como un humano más.

—Suena interesante, no podremos chantajear tampoco, nadie sabrá que soy demonio. Seré un amigo lejano que vino de visita y no puedes buscarme tan seguido.

—Entonces, hago que te enamores de mí y te largas para siempre, no logro hacer que eso suceda y haces lo que quieras conmigo.

—Espero soportes recibir largas sesiones de tortura y tener una vida miserable -rió terminando su cigarrillo y botando la colilla.

—Ya veremos eso, créeme que no te gustará alejarte de mí luego de tres meses ¡hahahaha! -estaba confiado, tenía un buen plan bajo la manga.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, de inmediato Scott desmaterializó su alas negras, cola grácil y elegantes cuernos, su apariencia ahora era la de un apuesto humano, pensó: "a pesar de esto sé que no podrás contrario mí Alfred, eres un simple humano solamente", sin embargo Alfred se encontraba complacido: "no creas que los humanos somos tan tontos Scott, sé que perderás y al fin te largarás de mi vista"..

.

.

* * *

Bien...creo que lo voy a dividir en caps, pero no tardaré siglos en actualizar ^_^ espero que no le incomode a deliciustomato, ni a los lectores

Gracias por leer, Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Entonces el trato se había hecho. Y por supuesto que ambos estaban confiados. ¿Quién ganaría? Habría que verlo.

Al día siguiente Alfred no tuvo novedades en su quehacer diario, levantarse con el sol, desayunar y prepararse para ir a trabajar, tomaba sus baños por la noche. En fin, un turno de ocho horas partidas por una extra para almorzar lo usaba en una tienda de abarrotes.

Se sentía de buen humor, un clima fresco, cero resfríos o malestares y le gustaba ayudar a los clientes, los cuales podía atender a todos con paciencia por no ser una gran cantidad, es decir, la vida le sonreía…hasta un par de horas antes de salir porque llegó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes que tanto detesta.

Frunció el seño cuando lo miró acercarse tranquilamente con paso elegante, el menor decidió hablar.

—Buenos tardes Scott –dijo sonriendo amablemente- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—No te pases de estúpido -le respondió secamente mirándole con el seño algo fruncido, le fastidiaba esa actitud tan amable y cálida de él, siempre la detestó.

—Un saludo y ya estás enojado –suspiró en son de burla- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco de nuestra nueva soda? –le ofreció un vasito de plástico con la bebida de gas color naranja y burbujeante.

Ese era el trabajo de Alfred, ofrecer muestras de comida y promociones, por lo que se encontraban en el pasillo de bebidas gaseosas y el rubio tenía en su puesto varias botellas y vasos, al lado un basurero pequeño.

—No me provoques –le advirtió neutral.

—¿a qué? –se ajustó los lentes esperando cualquier cosa- ¿no te gusta la gaseosa? Toma sólo un poco

—Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso –agarró el frasco y lo vació en el basurero-

— ¡Qué cruel! –expresó Alfred porque si había algo que amaba eran esas bebidas, simplemente se dejaba llevar- no puedes desperdiciar eso –se quejó.

—Eres tan idiota –suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un par de mellizos adolescentes.

— ¡Hello! –cantarín y sonriente ofreció un par de vasos a los jóvenes- ¡les apuesto a que les encantará nuestra nueva gaseosa sabor lima limón!

—Se ve rico –suspiró feliz el menor tomando el vaso- ¡grazie!

—Gracias –dijo más serio el otro el cual fue menos entusiasta, Alfred sonrió…Scott también.

Sólo sostenía una botella del producto y hablaba de ello a los muchachos hasta que un sonido de explosión se dejó aparecer seguido de unos gritos producto del mismo

— ¡Ahh! –ambos jóvenes gritaron al sentir sus rostros siendo golpeados por un fuerte y gran chorro de gaseosa justo frente a ellos.

Se cubrieron el rostro y resbalaron con el charco formándose en el suelo, cayendo fuertemente. Alfred trató de detener el derrame de la botella lo mejor que pudo, asustado y avergonzado. Las personas le miraban, una que otra recibió una que otra gota pero Alfred estaban mal, aún Scott también se encontraba mojado, los muchachos se encontraban totalmente empapados.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo les ayudo! –rápidamente ayudó a los jóvenes a levantarse, el menor aferrándose al mayor el cual estaba sumamente enojado.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa bastardo?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes sostener una puta botella?! –le gritó en el rostro.

—Hermano no creo que debas gritar tanto, fue un accidente –le aconsejó el otro-

— ¡Ni mierda! ¡¿Qué clase de empleado eres?!

—Les ruego que me disculpen, no sé lo que pasó, lo juro –no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo asustado y muy apenado por lo sucedido-

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes, maldita sea?!

—Les compensaremos, esto no debió pasar, lamento mucho esto.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, el gerente hizo lo necesario y Alfred recibió una buena regañada de parte de su jefe con castigo. Se quedó horas extra para limpiar muy bien todo desastre. Scott le hizo compañía, de todos modos no había casi nadie y quedaba apenas una hora para cerrar

— ¿Por qué no te vas todavía? –pregunta el menor casualmente mientras usaba un trapeador.

—Es increíble que no te hayas puteado esta vez –se rió.

—Trato de ser paciente, de todas formas después de un tiempo no me verás.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—Mírame a los ojos –le miró fijamente, mostraba optimismo, determinación, la duda y el miedo no existían en los brillantes ojos azules- ¿ves alguna duda sobre lo que pretendo hacer?

—Hm…-le miró, examinó esos ojos tan brillantes y alegres, no pudo dejar de verlos hasta que el chico continuó hablando.

—Estoy seguro que me desharé de ti –sonrió, el pelirrojo le miraba neutral sin embargo muy atentamente.

—De acuerdo –resopló- admiro tu determinación y seguridad, pero recuerda que estamos empezando y…

— ¿Y…?

—Hahahaha, olvídalo, ya luego entenderás –dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse con paso elegante, el rubio le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza y seguir trabajando- _Alfred, yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado, recuerda que los humanos son más vulnerables en el amo… de todas formas espero no te moleste ser torturado por la persona que amas_

Al parecer este es un problema, si bien es cierto que los demonios también se enamoran nunca nadie dijo que eso fuera más complicado para los humanos. Espero que todo esto resulte bien para nuestro humano y su demonio.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mucho que hacer Alfred al fin tuvo su descanso y relajación, la suerte llegó al recibir una llamada por la noche de unos amigos para organizar una pequeña fiesta en la casa de un español muy carismático. Él accedió muy contento.

Así que el sábado de la misma semana se dirigió hasta la casa de su amigo, caminaba y silbaba manteniendo una sonrisa muy característica de él, auto no tenía ¿Razón? Scott le hizo estrellarlo sólo para deshacerse de dos familias completas plenamente por diversión, por lo que ahora prefería caminar y si era muy largo, el transporte público.

Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar su alegría se redujo porque el escocés de ojos verdes apareció por detrás y el estadounidense, al notarlo, le habló sonriendo:

— ¡Hola! Scott no te he visto desde hace dos días, ¿me extrañaste?

—Nadie en su sano juicio te extrañaría –respondió el escocés tranquilamente sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y prendiéndolo.

Alfred le miró de reojo, sólo dijo suspirando: —No seas tan amargado.

—Como sea –respondió exhalando el humo.

—Deberías divertirte, oye ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a esa fiesta? Antonio dijo que podía llevar a alguien si quería.

Este simplemente le miró ante la invitación, pensando un poco, luego de un par de segundos asintió, Alfred colocó sus manos en los bolsillos sonriendo como siempre. Scott miró los departamentos al lado suyo, sonrió.

— ¡Agh!

De pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de Alfred y el sonido de una maceta de barro al caer y romperse. Scott miró que su acompañante se encontraba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con mucho dolor y el objeto despedazado en el suelo y repleto de tierra con una plantita quebrada y algo lastimada. Scott de inmediato se preocupó y soltando el cigarrillo se agachó a examinar al muchacho.

— ¡¿Alfred, estás bien, te duele mucho?!

—S-Sí…no te preocupes –respondió tan solo apretando los ojos del fuerte dolor que invadía un lado de su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que esa maceta te callera en la cabeza –decía mientas sostenía las manos de Alfred y miraba con atención su cabellera rubia repleta de tierra.

—Yo tampoco –hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír.

Las personas a su alrededor pasaban al lado sin prestar mucha atención, de pronto una joven algo baja para los pueblerinos de piel canela y cabello negro y alborotado salió de una portón un poco más adelante que ellos y corrió en su dirección.

— ¡¿Muchacho, se encuentra bien?! –en su acento latino se notaba la preocupación y la pena.

—Sí, no te preocupes –sonrió Alfred poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Scott.

—Qué alivio –suspiró relajándose- lamento mucho lo que pasó, estaba limpiando la ventana y golpeé la maceta en una mesita, no sé cómo se me resbaló al tratar de cogerla –comentaba apenada.

Scott habló amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa para calmar a la joven: —Fue un accidente y él está bien, así que no tienes por qué disculparte ¿sí?

— ¡Gracias! –ella sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos marrones brillándole de alegría.

Alfred rió ante la reacción de la joven, la cual luego de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle llamó la atención de los dos.

—Bueno, no quiero ser un mal trío por lo que los esperaré arriba –a punto de darse la vuelta Scott la llamó.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ella se detuvo algo confundida.

—Bueno, es que los vi muy unidos y –cierta pena le dio al ver las manos de ambos muchachos agarradas fuertemente.

Estos de inmediato voltearon y quitaron rápidamente sus manos completamente avergonzados y cierto rubor en sus mejillas, pero Scott supo disimularlo más y con un gesto de asco se defendió: —Jamás sería de ese tipo de sujeto y menos con este tarado.

— ¿Tarado yo? –Alfred le miró con los ojos en blanco- Fuiste tú quien me sostenía la mano en primer lugar.

—Malagradecido, te ayudé en primer lugar.

—Jamás te pedí ayuda.

Ellos discutían, ella reía y disfrutaba ya que en su mundo los veía como una linda pareja discutiendo por nada. Scott al darse cuenta se detuvo dejando a Alfred hablando solo y aclarándose la garganta solamente dijo: —Como sea, dijiste algo sobre esperarnos arriba ¿por qué?

La joven saliendo de sus fantasías locas dijo sonriendo: —Soy la prima de Antonio, si no me equivoco él los invitó a una pequeña fiesta para pasar el rato.

El de ojos azules miró el edificio y dándose cuenta que era el indicado gritó entusiasta y arrastrando a sus acompañantes: — ¡Entonces vamos y no hagamos esperar a los demás por el héroe!

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada principal del edificio de apartamentos y luego subieron al segundo piso a la morada del famoso español. Alfred se notaba feliz, la joven también y Scott… Podría decirse que estaba neutral ante la situación.

Al ingresar al departamento un muchacho algo moreno con cabello castaño y de edad parecida a Alfred les recibió con alegría. La joven en cambio se adentró al lugar.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Me alegra que llegaras, pasa con tu nov- digo amigo! –los ojos verdes mostraban una alegría tan grande como la que mantenía Alfred siempre.

— ¡Antonio, me alegra verte también! ¡Ahahahaha! Este es Scott, un viejo amigo que vino de visita.

—Bienvenido –le dio la mano al británico.

—Mucho gusto –secamente tomó el gesto y respondió con algo de aburrimiento.

—Alfred –llamó la joven con cabello negro estando de regreso.

El aludido la miró. Scott dijo que iría a fumar un cigarrillo y caminó hasta la ventana aún abierta.

—Tome, es para el golpe de la cabeza y para que se limpie la tierra –le dio un trapo beige envuelto en un cepillo negro y una bolsa para hielo totalmente lista para usarse.

— ¡Genial, gracias! –tomó las cosas y se colocó el hielo en su cabeza sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Lucía –le llamó el español de ojos verdes- dijiste que sólo habías botado la maceta en medio de la acera.

—Perdón –se disculpó al ser descubierta.

—Tranquilo, no me lastimé mucho –sonrió Alfred.

Al parecer todo iba bien para el humano, pero no para el demonio. Este se encontraba pensando profundamente mientras se relajaba con tabaco. No contaba que Alfred fuera resistente y que la maceta no diera en su punto. Scott pensaba ahora en una forma de corregir su error. _"Alfred, idiota. Arruinaré esa suerte que traes que te salva de todo lo que te mando, Lucía es perfecta cuando se trata de lastimar a alguien gravemente y tú te salvas, ¿acaso es una broma?" _Justo después el pensamiento de otro posible error asaltó su mente_ "Además… ¿Por qué me preocupé más de la cuenta?"_

_._

* * *

Lamento en el alma haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de que termino el fic lo termino.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, Chao!


End file.
